Captive
by A-Disgusting-Being
Summary: When the Gliteratti abduct Oblio the last straw is broken and Bodie has to take this one alone when revealing his past and facing his own demons
1. Captive

**_"DCI! I repeat, DCI! Emergency meeting in the staff room, this is a red alert! I repeat this is a red alert!"_**Shouted Lima through the speakers, causing the dancers in the agency to wince,**_"Agent Abduction, status reports will be delivered as followed! Go, Go, Go!_**" She shouted. Without hesitation every agent staggered to the room, where Rasa and Lima waited.

The agents sat down quietly as the power point started and Rasa began to speak in a heated tone.

"DCI, we have a missing agent, Oblio Tan."

"Wh..what?" Bodie asked, sitting up."

"Oblio's been missing since last night and we'd originally suspected his father had taken him back with the help of the mind control helmets. We've recently received this disc containing vital information." Rasa said, sliding it into the laptop which projected the video onto the screen.

An image of the dual G's symbolizing the Gliteratti' crew. Bodie drummed his fingers on the desk top as the image showed Kerith and Jaryn standing in a white room.

**_"Hello, DCI, it seems as though we've grown weary of this game of cat and mouse. You see, we're the new villians in town and though Tan tried he couldn't seem to get it right, could he?" Jaryn laughed._**

**_"Yes it seems as though his mind control devices had a bit of a . . . kink?" Kerith chuckled, "They were easily faltered, from the information on your obstructed data bases we've come to analyze that our little prisoner here was able to remove his rather easily. Isn't that right?" Kerith asked the prisoner whom was tied to the chair, though a bag covered his face._**

**_"Now, I bet you're wondering what we want~" Jaryn purred, "It's quite simple really, nothing. We're not negotiating. No money, no fame, we'll get that once we exploit Tan, with the help of murder of crows we'll take dancing down."_**

**_"Of course, sister they may doubt that this." He growled, throwing his fist at the bagged cheek, "Is Oblio, so if you'll be so kind." He smirked, Jaryn nodded removing the bag showing the blunette with his head hung low._**

**_"Though we require a bit more information on your organization, and we plan on getting it from him."_**

**_"But sister, he'd never spill!" Kerith pretended to act troubled._**

**_"Ah dear brother, this is where out newest toy comes in." She grinned, as she held up a pair of headphones, they'd been silver with gold and grey streaks etching the sides. Oblio squirmed and fought in his restraints as Kerith struck a blow to the dancer's stomach before holding him still as his sister slid them onto his head._**

**_"So much nicer than those god awful helmets. No? And they don't break as easily."_**  
**_"After a while, he'll have no mind to control, all of his memories will be wiped~" Jaryn smiled._**

**_"After we receive out information of course. And they do work." Kerith smirked, untying the dancer, pulling him close before pressing his lips against the other's, Oblio smiled pressing back as he wrapped his arms around Kerith, until he'd pulled away. "I might just make this toy private once we take down the rest of you."_**

**_"It's nothing personal." Jaryn laughed. "He might help when negotiating Tan's drones, and of course the time machine."_**

**_"Perhaps a little~" Kerith grinned, snapping his finger's twice as Oblio held him, pressing his lips down his neck, Kerith gazed into the camera, "Isn't that right, Brandon?"_**

With that the video ended, and every one began to mumble.

"Who's Brandon?" Asked Emilia.

"You'd think she'd know her own dance partner." Mo said.

Every one turned to face Bodie who'd still been wide-eyed in disbelief.

"What does Kerith have to do with you?" Emila asked as every one turned to face the blonde.

"He's. . . My ex."

"Wow" said multiple voices as they rolled their eyes.

"He didn't always hate me, not until I left."

"I don't understand." Emilia said.

"Bodie here wasn't always the best person. He'd shaped up for the better and it took him a lot of courage." Mo said, finally speaking up.

"I'd been a member of the Gliteratti up until I turned seventeen and realized that I wasn't a bad guy." Bodie sighed, "And Kerith and I were in love. . . But I could never love some one so cruel. When rumors spread of a hot new villian, or at least the son of one, Kerith tried to make something with him, though he'd been to late, and Oblio'd already decided to join DCI."

"And-" Rasa'd finally spoken up, "With their nose for underground information, Kerith had easily pieced together that the icy boy's heart was melted by our very own heart throb."

The room was somewhat quiet and every one looked around shocked.

"Rasa with all due respect to my dance partner and of course the agency I'd like to volunteer to take this case." He glanced over at Emilia, "Alone." He sighed a bit, "I got Oblio into this, I have to get him out."

"I can't give you a mission without a partner-" Bodie's eyes began to water and tears streamed down his cheeks, the memory of how easily abused Oblio had been and how easily violated he'd gotten made Bodie feel sick. "I suppose under this condition."

"Thank you." Bodie said.

"Dismissed, Agent Bodie, please stay for your briefing on your mission." Lima said as the agents stood, nodding a bit at one another before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this?" Emilia asked, frowning a bit.

"I got this baby sis." Bodie smiled with a touch of melancholy. "I've got some unfinished business with Kerith Dubois."

"Alright." She sighed, before following the other's out.

He turned to Rasa and Lima.

_"Shall we begin?"_


	2. Analysis

"Now Bodie, we're attempting to try and figure out how to disassemble their new technology." Lima began.

"From what we know, they're much stronger."

"Well no shit didn't the Gliteratti just say that?" He sighed, "Look I'm not here to do the two-step and shock the headphones off of him." His expression was unusually hateful, "If they're earphones than a sonar pitch must be emitting some sort of sound at a frequency strong enough, or odd enough to control his mind, if he's exposed to long it can be permanent brain and hearing damage because that isn't safe. If I know one thing about Kerith his way with technology is to destroy." He said flawlessly, "Now I assume this because of how their pitches shifted in their speaking when they'd turned the head phones on and how Oblio's ears twitched. From what I can tell is that they didn't connect to him in any sort of way such as implanting so all I need to do is get them off of him."

"And you believe it's going to be that easy?" Lima asked.

"If we move quick. With Oblio for ransom Tan, having believed they were "bonding" last time will want his son back as soon as possible, and will want to harvest the sort of mind controlling technology that the twins possess in exchange he'll trade the drones."

Rasa'd been a bit dumbstruck as to how intelligent Bodie really was but with more thought, he'd been one of the smartest members of the agency in specialized thinking.

"We need Oblio back within the next twenty four hours or it's over for him, dc and dancing. But villians, cruel people like that, demons like Kerith won't stop at something as petty as dancing, he'll mass produce the drones and control humanity and take the world for himself, everyone will think, dress, and do as he says."

"This may be a bigger job than I thought, maybe more than DCI can handle." Lima said, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off.

"With all due respect, I'm no superhero, but I'll be damned if I let this villian take the one I love. I don't need a cape or an army to get back what I desire and crush those who hurt him. . ." He stood.

"Aight, you might not need a cape, big guy." Rasa smirked, "But if you're doing this, you gotta rep dc right." He lead the other out of the room.

"This isn't an agency where we murder or destroy, but we do hurt those who love us because our agency is a family." Rasa said as he lead the other into the room, "Now you can take the Dance Man costume I was saving for a halloween party." He laughed, "Or this."

He pointed to a plain black suit, in a row of many others, "Now those shoes were made for dancing, and a steel toed boot for kicking ass. Holsters on the inside for stun guns, leather gloves with brass implants to knock a man's teeth out and a bullet proof vest."

Bodie looked up confused.

"Just because we're bigger people doesn't mean the ruthless won't stop. It ain't no bat suit but it's gonna keep you a bit safe." He smiled "All that and a sweet purple tie."

Bodie hugged his boss, "You're like the dad I never had."

"Brandon, you have a dad."

"Yeah but he's an asshole." He laughed, "I've got no time to waste. Get me a vehicle and the coordinates to the tracked location."

"Aye aye, sir." Rasa smiled, rushing out of the room.

Bodie began to change, leaving his watch and glasses on, "I'm coming Oblio. . ."

Inside the twins' hideout Jaryn rolled her eyes, "Can you not play with your new boy toy in front of me?" she sighed.

Oblio kissed at the blonde male's neck, "Why don't you go into the other room?" He smirked, "I'll be with this one for a while."

"Y'know he's not your type." she hissed as she got up.

"And what exactly does that mean, sister?"

"Whatever you interpret it as." she shrugged, making her way out of the room, stopping at the doorstep, "You're never going to get him back like this."

"I wasn't getting him back in the first place. . ." Kerith sighed, "Now I'm taking what he loves most. Just like he did to me. Shut the door on your way out."

Jaryn nodded, shutting it before leaning against it whispering softly, "Brother, you don't have to pain yourself like this so much. . . just let go of it. . we both know this isn't going to end in our favor. ." she sighed, walking down the corridor with a soft sashay in her hips, "Because the villains never win. ."

Inside the room Kerith placed his hand over his chest, "I refuse to let the thoughts of that man interfere with my plans, he didn't make me evil, I was like this all along." he began to cackle as he stood up, "I planned on using him, and now I plan on using you~" He smiled as he sat in the raven's lap, lifting his chin.

"I've been dying to get this sexual frustration out for months. . ." He smirked, "Take care of it for me."


End file.
